


There once was an angle…

by JB134



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JB134/pseuds/JB134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ummmm... so i wrote some (really bad) poetry.<br/>and they all start with the line "There once was an angle…"<br/>Im trying hard not to use any names in the actual poems, but we'll see how that works</p><p>I'm so sorry.<br/>so so so sorry.</p><p>I'm just really board...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel

There once was an angle so short,  
Who acted as trial and court.  
He fell for a moos,  
With a fine caboose.  
And life- he had to abort.


	2. Balthazar

There once was an angel who drank.  
Of sass he wholeheartedly stank.  
He sank the Titanic,  
Caused two boys to panic,  
And with death he drew up a blank.


	3. Lucifer

There once was an angel who fell.  
On the problems of man he would dwell,  
He tried not to bother,  
Cast down by his father,  
Into the dark pit of Hell.


	4. Michael

There once was an angel who fought,  
To do the one thing he was taught.  
But they got in his way,  
They refused to obey  
Now he’s stuck in a cage, distraught.


End file.
